Regrets
by Theoriginalflame
Summary: HP/SS slash, Harry went up against Voldemort, but every thing wasn’t quite fairytale and Voldemort didn’t die, now Harry has to cope with blood on his hands and the fact that most of his friends are dead, Will Sev be the one to help? Hell yes!
1. To Forget For A Moment

Regrets 

Pairing     : Harry/Severus  

Spoilers   : Um. . . all of them I think, set somewhere in Harry's 6th year

Rating      :Well its gona be pretty tame, a few innuendos nothing to bad I should 

                  hope, maybe some violence and gore later on so for now, um PG-13?  (I'm

                  not to clued up on the ratings so forgive me if it's to high/low)  

Summary :Harry is involved in the last battle and runs to the only person who takes

                  Harry for Harry to comfort him, that man is Severus Snape.  Yes People

                  this is SLASH! As in M/M, guys' in love!  So if you don't like it,

                  Run!  Run far away!

A/N          :Well this is my first fic!  YEAY!  I am hopeless for plots, it seems like

                  they are avoiding me, I think I must have hurt there feelings some how, oh

                  well, this is just an attempt at starting a story; I live for feed back ppl!  

                  Even flames, but constructive criticism ppl, I do know that at the moment 

                  this story is just the ramblings of one very insane monkey but if you 

                  guys can help Id love it! (and yes I know this chappy is way to short.)

Oh and Disclaimer, Well, I'm not JKR, I really really wana be, but apparently, just cos I wana be her doesn't mean I am her, but personally I think that's just some stupid rumour, I mean really, one person just cant keep Draco all to them selves can they? So oh well, I'll just have to go on hopping!

    Harry woke up lazily to find a warm body curled around him.  Panic rose in side of him but soon was happily quelled once he remembered the night before.  He trailed his fingers through the sleek black hair of his bed partner.

    The black haired man jacked open one eye and smirked before letting it drift closed, leaning almost imperceptibly into the soft caress.

    "Any regrets?" Harry's voice was suddenly a prisoner in his own throat, he had planed to sound self assured, as if the answer wouldn't matter either way but he found it was hard to get the words out let alone get a bravado like that into them.

    "Harry," the man now pulled himself up to face a rather nervous Harry, this sudden attack of nerves was nut's considering what had occurred the night before but they were there in full force never the less, "I am more than 20 years your senior, I never know if I will live to see tomorrow.  You're a pupil of mine no less!"  Harry recoiled, angry at the tears threatening to fall.  Strong arms pulled him back, "there are NO regrets.  I knew all that before we started last night.  I knew the moment you walked in the door that I was willing to risk it all for you, just as you are willing to for me, I will not lie to you, if we are found out, you will be expelled, I will be sacked and most likely killed but my dear 'lord.'   The only thing I would ever regret is letting you leave this bed with out telling you that."  

    "Who said I was leaving?"  Harry was trying not to weep with the feelings that welled deep in his hart, never had he felt so loved.  However he really didn't have to worry as he was pinned to the bed only seconds later as the elder kissed the rather robe less 16 year old.

    "I love you Severus. . ."  Was the last thing Harry could say before conscious thought was impossible.   

    Drifting off again Harry curled into Severus' arms and almost purred, Severus was deceptively strong and warm, Harry was frightened of what would happen when he had to leave the safety of his new lovers' embrace.  

    The events of the day before flooded back to him causing him to whimper softly and slam his eyes shut.

~*~TBC~*~

See that lil button that says "go"?  Will some really nice person press it for me?  Lol, thankies!

And one more thing, I'm just curious, do you guys prefer long chapters or short ones? Like 1000-3000 words or more, or less?


	2. As Tempting as That Sounds

Regrets 

Pairing     : Harry/Severus  

Spoilers   : Um. . . all of them I think, set somewhere in Harry's 6th year

Rating      :Well its gona be pretty tame, a few innuendos nothing to bad I should 

                  hope, maybe some violence and gore later on so for now, um PG-13?  (I'm

                  not to clued up on the ratings so forgive me if it's to high/low)  

Summary :Harry is involved in the last battle and runs to the only person who takes

                  Harry for Harry to comfort him, that man is Severus Snape.  Yes People

                  this is SLASH! As in M/M, guys' in love!  So if you don't like it,

                  Run!  Run far away!

A/N          :Well this is my first fic!  YEAY!  I am hopeless for plots, it seems like

                  they are avoiding me, I think I must have hurt there feelings some how, oh

                  well, this is just an attempt at starting a story; I live for feed back ppl!  

                  Even flames, but constructive criticism ppl, I do know that at the moment 

                  this story is just the ramblings of one very insane monkey but if you 

                  guys can help Id love it! (and yes I know this chappy is way to short.)

Oh and Disclaimer, Well, I'm not JKR, I really really wana be, but apparently, just cos I wana be her doesn't mean I am her, but personally I think that's just some stupid rumour, I mean really, one person just cant keep Draco all to them selves can they? So oh well, I'll just have to go on hopping!

    /flashback/

    Harry stood on the edge of the battle field, people all around had fallen, Neville, Terry, Sprout, Narcisa Malfoy, Goyle, Nott and countless others.  He watched paralysed at the death surrounding him.  

    He was Harry Potter, he was supposed to have saved them all, but he hadn't, he had just stood there.  He didn't have that luxury now.

    "Harry, Harry, Harry, isn't it beautiful?  Like an ocean of blood, can you hear it call to you?"  Harry had felt the cold shadow of Tom Riddle slide up behind him from the chaos of the battle.  He couldn't say anything, he didn't trust his voice, he didn't trust himself.  He could feel the call of the blood, the death, it was begging him to join it, and Harry was fighting a losing battle with it.

    "Little one?"  Riddles voice was smooth and seductive, like a perfectly sharpened knife, cutting through Harry's resistance, "join me."

    "No."  Harry still had his back to Riddle his eyes scanning the field, he desperately wanted to look away but a morbid curiosity kept his eyes glued to the seen laid before him.  His voice held no emotion what so ever.

    "Well," chuckled Voldemort, the sound was un-natural, evil and sinister, "that sounds convincing.  No. . . Where is you Gryffindor courage Harry?  Or have you finally realised that you don't belong with them," he gestured to a group of Order members, Dumbledore at the head of them, "but with me."  A cold clammy hand brushed his cheek.  "With the sssssnakessss, and ttthe dark."  

    Harry fought the urge to say yes, to turn and forget the grief, the guilt and all the hell of his life, to be more powerful than most could even hope, to live forever and not to have to live up to any one.

    The battle raged on around them and still the Gryffindor Golden Boy didn't answer.  No one dared to interrupt them, the Order afraid of hurting Harry, the Death Eaters afraid of offending their Lord.

    Harry's eyes picked out a familiar form.  The man looked larger than life, his cloak billowed around him and his wand sent off wave after wave of curses and shields.  At his feet lay a discarded Death Eater mask, stained in blood and earth, the masks white making an unearthly contrast to the dark red and mud that surrounded it.

    The mans face was unremarkable, with no really memorable features, but that was the point.  The man was Snape, hexing Death Eaters for all he was worth.  The simple yet powerful glamour that hid his features gave him the means to fight for the light side and still spy.

    If there was a battle then Snape would go in as a Death Eater, when it started his mask would drop and the glamour would go up, no one ever even knew he was there, except Voldemort who thought he was fighting on the dark side and a select few Order members that had seen the glamour, yet if the fight was lost Severus would return to spying.

    There Harry thought was the real hero of the war, he risked his life daily and was hated by both sides, he was accepted no where and completely trusted by precious few.  He was nothing but a shadow, the moment he had agreed to become a spy he had made his life forfeit.

    Harry felt rather than saw the dark magic that coursed through the battle bend to Snapes will.  The forbidden power twisted around him and protected him, like it was a part of him.

    It was the same Evil that called to Harry, and it seemed as though Snape had given into it.  Yet Harry was still adamant he would not.  He would not risk becoming the next Dark Lord.

    Ron Fell.  Somewhere in his peripheral vision Harry saw him drop to his knees at the hands of his elder brother Percy, who had defected when he heard about Crouch's son.

    Harry lost it.  First Hermione scarcely a year ago, and now Ron and countless others, his only family were slowly being picked off one by one and he would soon be left with nothing, hell he might be alone already, he had no idea what had happened to his godfather and Lupin.  

    He closed his eyes and turned around bowing his head submissively.  The cold hand traced his cheek bone down to his lips and then ran lightly across his cupids bow.  "Have you finally sssseen Harry?  I am all that'sss left, I am the only one, your only hope."  Still Harry didn't even hazard a glance at the thing before him.  

    He dropped his barriers, let the Evil in and let it control him.  Let it race through his veins, more additive than any drug. "Tom," he whispered.

    "Yessss?"  Harry opened his eyes, gone was Voldemorts scaly skin and red eyes, he was exactly as Harry remembered him in second year.  Perfect. . . Just great.

    Un able to resist the seduction of the danger that surrounded the now deadly hansom form Harry leaned in and kissed him softly, drawing on his magic.  "Good bye."  He said in the same whisper and summoned all the magic he could lay his hands on, including Snapes.

    He wanted it gone.  He wanted the death to end.  Lashing out he screamed and threw open his arms sending off waves of power, bringing Riddle to his knees, shocked he was taken off guard.  Almost immediately he tried to rectify the situation rectifying as many barriers as he could.

    Almost every Death eater fell.  Only those closest to Voldemort and Severus survived the attack.

    Voldemort hissed at Harry.  "You will regret that sweet."  Harry didn't like the pet name but he was in no condition to retort.  Blood was rushing to his ears and he seriously doubted he had enough strength to do a simple levitation spell, yet he was sure that Voldemort was in a similar situation.  He may not be death but Harry could tell that if nothing else he had striped the man of his immortality and for the mean time the mans strength as well.

    Voldemort summoned the death eaters and Apparated away.  Harry simply dropped to the ground.

    Dead.

    All of them.

    Because of him.

    He must have killed about thirty Death Eaters.  How many had been under the Impervious?  How many of them had children?  How many?  This was supposed to be the last battle, the last one.  The one where Harry 'banished' The Dark Lord and the world went off to live happily ever after. The one where he went home to his wife and beautiful little baby in their house with a white picket fence and spent the rest of his life in bliss. 

    But it wasn't for so many reasons.  Harry couldn't be happy, not now, not any more.  There was no wife, no baby, no picket fence and there never would be.  The only person he had ever believed that possible with had been 'Mione and she had been killed for that reason, after that he realized there never would be a 'wife', boyfriend perhaps but no baby, no wife, no conventional family.  The wizarding world was not very forgiving of Gay people, they did not accept it, they were very Victorian in that way.   

    Voldemort was still alive, not by much but still there, Snape would still have to spy, Draco would still have to live in constant fear of being forced to get the Dark Mark, Siri would still have to run, all that death had been for nothing.

    Harry didn't cry, that wasn't what The Boy Who Lived did, The Boy Who Lived was strong, the figurehead of the wizarding world.  He stood, shakily and touched the Port-Key around his neck and returned to Hogwarts with the rest of the survivors. 

    He wandered the dark halls of the Dungeons for hours, they were fitting for his mood.  They were cold, completely stone and offered no comfort, he did not deserve comfort.  He was a murderer.

    It was late, he was exhausted, still he walked.  He had never been this far down the Dungeons before, the air was thick and musty and the cold was biting at his skin.  From some ware he could feel a warm sort of magic, he walked towards it, the corridors down here were deserted and Harry was curious as to just who would be so isolated from the rest of the castle.

    A portrait hung in front of Harry and what ever the ever so enticing magic was.  The painting was tall and had a snake sleeping soundly in the frame.  

    "Hello."  Harry hissed at the picture.  

    "Hello, are you ssspeaking to me?"  The picture looked at him, not in the least put out by being woken up.

    "Yesss."

    "I have not ssspoken to a man in sssuch a long time.  Not many people can sssspeak to me, can I help you ssssspecial one?"

    "I'm not sssspecial."

    "You are I can feel it."  Harry wasn't in the mood to argue so he just shrugged.

    "I wassss wondering can I ssssee whatssss behind thisss door?"

    "I'm not ssssuposed to let any one in with out the passsss word, but you remind me of the man who usssed to ussse this room, ssso I will let you in."  Harry became nervous.

    "Wasss the man Tom Riddle?"

    "No, The Dark Lord never came into thissss room, I would not let him, The lassst man to sssspeak like you who came to thisss room wassss Slytherin, I hope you like what you find in here Harry Potter, I think you might find sssome thing to make you happy."

    "I can't be happy."

    "Maybe it will jussst help you forget then."  Harry didn't want to question how the picture knew who he was, or why he wouldn't let Tom Riddle in this room, that implied that The Dark Lord had known about this place to.  He stepped through as the frame swung off its hinges and Gawked.  

    The room was beautiful, and he could feel the dark magic radiating off the walls, it was a powerful place.  The walls were stone and so were the floors, black, silver and ret tapestries hung on the walls and a fire blazed in the hearth.  On a love seat in front lay Severus, in fresh black robes staring blankly at the fire.

    Harry wanted to forget, he wanted to be normal, to be accepted, he wanted to be forgiven.  As coal black eyes met his he added another want to the list, He wanted Severus Snape, someone who could understand the dark that filled his core.

    Severus' eyes followed Harry but he didn't say a word, he had seen what the boy had done today, he had felt it.  Severus wanted to make it better, he wanted to protect the boy from all the things he couldn't, over the past 6 years he had almost died god knows how many time protecting other people.  He was tired, he wanted to think of himself for once, and when he looked into those bug emerald orbs the boy had he did just that.

    Walking forward he put his arms around Harry, and broke the silence both of them feared so much yet hid behind so often.

    "Live your life with out regrets, what you do cannot be undone.  Live with what you have done and move on, regrets will only hurt.  You can help no one that way. As they say, Carpe Diem*.  Don't torment yourself Harry, you saved so many today."  With that he kissed Harry.  He was so sick of being alone, of being surrounded by people who thought that just because he used dark magic he was evil, he wondered how the boy had found him, he was well tucked away in Slytherins layer, but he found it hard to care when he felt Harry kiss back eagerly.  He was not alone, even if it was just for a moment.

/End flashback/ 

    Harry woke up for the second time that day.  His dreams had not been pleasant.  He reached out to find Severus but came back empty handed, looking round the room he found him.  The Potions Master was making breakfast or rather he was making copious amounts of strong coffee.  Which was far better than food Harry mused.  Dragging himself out of be he grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on, he was in desperate need of a shower so he didn't get dressed completely, first coffee then shower.  After that Harry didn't know what he was going to do, and suddenly thinking that far into the future scared him.  

    "Morning."  Severus said quickly and put a stemming mug in Harry's hands who gulped it gratefully. 

    "Morning."

    "Have you thought about what your going to do today?"  Harry grimaced, could this guy read minds or something?

    "Shower."

    "Very well.  I am afraid I'll have to leave you for the day."  Harry suddenly shocked both of them by letting out a terrified mew.

    "I have to Harry, the Dark Lord sent us away last night because he doesn't like anyone seeing him weak, but I must go back and find out as much as I can about just how weak he has become."

    "Yeah."  Harry looked at the floor, he didn't want to lose Severus so quickly after getting him.  "Come back in one piece.  I. . . I. . . don't think I can."  But Harry was cut short by lips pressed firmly over his own.  

    "I will never leave you alone Harry.  Never." 

A/N:  Well this is longer!  

GetSeverusStoned:  Thank you =) you are my first reviewer *grins* Hope this is long enough! 

Anna may:  Really? Aw damn, it was supposed to make your computer sing and dance, well, I'll have to try and fix that, LOL!  Thanks

Moraco: Oh My God I cant believe your reviewing my story, I loved Your, To Love A Master, It was so good *jumps up and down*  

As always, plz review.  I'm addicted to those lil emails from FF.net that tell ya you've got a new review.  So if anyone feels the need Id be more than happy to get another one! 

*Latin, Live for the Moment


	3. Just In Time For The Ava

    "I'll never leave you alone Harry, never."  Severus's voice echoed in Harry's head as the warm water cleansed his skin and relaxed his muscles.  He sighed, he didn't believe in never, there were no nevers, just long periods of not now.  He had given up in never when he had killed those people, that was something he would never do yet he had.

    Still, Severus not leaving for long periods of not now was enough right now, it was all that was keeping him going.

    Harry had finished his shower and was lost.  Wandering through Severus's rooms he returned to the entrance room and sat down on the love seat in front of the fire.  The room was very impersonal, more like a blank canvas really.  There were no personal items in it bar some odd looking smooth, black stones on the mantel.

    He picked one of them up, it was abnormally cold, he ran it round his palm, it fit perfectly, round and sort of egg shaped.  Harry wondered if it was made of Onyx maybe, but then again wasn't Onyx usually white?  He looked at them again and sure enough there in the middle of about six black ones sat a white egg.  All of them were flawless and breathtakingly beautiful.

    "Harry."  A stern voice broke his contemplation. 

    "Albus?"  Harry was stunned by the angry look in the usually placid mans face.  "Um sorry headmaster, what are you doing here?  I didn't hear you come in."

    "I think the more appropriate question would be why are you down here?"

    "Um well,"  Harry realized he couldn't very well say he'd spent the night with a teacher.  "I was wandering around and found this room.  I was chatting to the painting and she suggested I come in.  Why is there a fire burning in a deserted room?"  Harry fiend ignorance, playing up to the Headmasters belief that Harry was insignificant in comparison to him.

    The headmaster was being, to put it mildly, cold to him, and suddenly Harry got it.  Dumbledore thought of Harry as a tool.  Now that he had failed there was no reason for The Old Omnipotent Coot to be nice to him.

    Harry even got the impression that the Headmaster, either looked down on him for using black magic.  Or perhaps...  Could it be that this harmless old man was jealous?  Harry had wondered about the saintly façade the Headmaster showed every one since his fourth year. 

    "This room is not deserted.  Now please leave, Poppy requests your assistance in the Hospital wing."

    Harry was exhausted, he had drained a hell of a lot of his magic in the battle, he had spent hours wandering the halls.  The time he had spent with Severus for the most part had not been restful, and he hadn't slept for long either time he had tried to this morning.  Once Severus had left Harry hadn't dared go to sleep, he didn't want to risk it, didn't want to go to sleep and have no one there to soothe him if he had a nightmare, he was also afraid that if any thing happened to his lover while he was asleep he wouldn't find out about it, he only hoped his new pillow would be back soon, and preferably in one piece.

    Dragging himself up and to the infirmary he cast a Pep charm on himself, the affects would only last a few hours and once they had he would have to sleep or run the risk of passing out.

    "Harry." 

    "Madame Pomfry."  Harry had studied advanced medical magic for a while in 5th year along with advanced DADA.  He wasn't as good as Pomfry, but in a jam he came in handy.

    Harry walked through the ward, the beds were full of people, some were crying, screaming, talking but the most disturbing ones were the ones not making a sound, whether they were just quietly staring or passed out, the ones who were silent scared Harry the most.

    Harry did his best but being so low on magic he had to rely on potions and bandages and leave most of the spell casting to St. Mungo's officials.  Most people he met treated him with the same cold indifference, however some people refused to be treated by him.  They claimed he was evil and unhinged, most of those people were the ones who read Skeeter's articles in 4th year.

    Harry was fighting not to break down.  The only thing that kept him going was the thoughts of Severus burned into his mind.  The man was strong in more ways than one, and Gryffindor Golden Boy wanted nothing more than to feel himself fall into that strength and be let by it.  To let go of his titles and responsibilities and just be loved.

    "Get that insane Death Eater away from me!"  Harry was standing over a Ministry official, not an Auror, he looked more like an office worker or personal assistant.

    "Leave him alone!"  Harry jumped, the voice was familiar.

    "Oliver?"

    "Hey Harry."  Oliver looked badly beaten up, but still he stood looking violently powerful, as a Quiddich player he was well built and even without his Keeper toning the Scot was intimidating.  "And you!  How dare you say Harry is a Death Eater!  He saved hundreds of lives yesterday, he fought with You-Know-Who himself.  Did you fight him?  Did Fudge fight him, hell did Dumbledore fight him? No. So let him heal you, you should be grateful."

    The man glared but nodded and Harry poured down him some healing and sleeping potions  down his throat.  Once the man was asleep Harry turned through his old captain.  Keeper and Seeker regarded each other with fond but sad smiles.

    "Hey Ollie, are you ok?" Oliver swayed slightly.

    "Yeah, maybe you know, I should lay down."  Harry guided him to a vacant bed and sat down on the end of it.

    "Thanks for, well you know, sticking up for me, but well, I don't deserve people defending me, what I did was, well, I just don't deserve it."

    "Harry, I was at that fight.  I'd been beaten up pretty bad, I was hit by a curse of some sort and bam!  The next thing I knew I was on the ground at the Wand point of a Death Eater.  He got through, Ava of the AK curse before you, well did what ever you had to, I would have died.  You saved mine and so many other lives today.  They just don't get it."  Poppy came over and dosed Oliver with his 11pm sleeping potion before anything else could be said.

    Harry, feeling the effects of the Pep charm where off left the Hospital ward and snuck down to Severus's rooms, after a couple of words with the snake and a promise that Albus was not in the room, however neither was Severus, Harry walked through the living room and as he passed through picked up the lone white egg as he found it oddly comforting.  He dragged himself t his lovers bed.

    He slipped between the black silk sheets, they felt cool against his bare skin.  He still clung to the white stone, it reminded him of the man whose bed he currently occupied.  He couldn't close his eyes, every time he did he saw the faces of the dead from the battle.  He therefore settled on mapping out the patterns of the stone on the ceiling, to exhausted even to blink

    After an indeterminate amount of time, Harry had no idea how long it was, he felt arms encompass him.  "Hey,"  Harry murmured.

    "Shhh, you look beyond collapsing."

    "Stay?"  Harry felt warm lips on his neck and the arms around him tighten protectively.

    "I'll be here as long as you are."

    Harry felt one of Severus's hands capture his, the odd stone between them felt curiously warm for the first time.

~*~ TBC ~*~

A/N  I cant be bothered with disclaimers and such, they are in the last 2 chapters if your life depends on them.

Wow, I'm happy people reviewed!  OK here's the deal, Its getting annoyingly hard to bluff a plot, so if you do read further I cant be held responsible for your brains turning to mush due to the mind-bending crap I use in place of a 'plot'. 

Mikee:  Thank you!  I'm having fun making Sevie all sweet and caring.  He's secretly just a big huge teddy bare in side I think.

Neo-NaziGuy24:  LOL, I can see your point, I guess I should of tried harder with the summary but I was coffee deprived and that does not help my brain.  Thanks for reading even though you had low expectations.

Kate:  Yeay!  I got another email!  (Small minds are easily amused.)  Here's the next chappy.

Snape coolgirl:  Thankies, 

I'd like to thank Katy999, cos she has beta read this chapter for me, cos I've lost my other one.  (If your out there Violet, sorry I lost your email address)  And so this chappy is the first one beta read, hopefully it'll make more sense. 


	4. Without A Song And Dance

    Harry woke feeling a hand slide back into his.  Slowly he realized that for the hand to return, it would have had to have left in the first place.  He opened his eyes to find Severus fully clothed and sitting up leaning against the headboard with a quill in his right hand, parchment on his lap, and his left hand holding on to Harry's.

    "Morning."  Harry said quietly.  Severus looked up from his marking and offered a small smile.

    "I see you found my soul."

    "Er, what?"

    "My soul.  You being the ever nosy Gryffindor are clutching it like a teddy bear."  Harry's eyes went wide as he inspected the white stone in his hand.  Had he really kept a hold of it all night?  Had he really even fallen asleep still holding it?  He hadn't meant to. 

    "Um, sorry."

    "Well, I suppose you are the first person bar Albus to see it for years, I shouldn't mind so much really."

    "Er, do you? Mind I mean."

    "No, I don't at all."  Harry decided that was about as close to approval as he was going to get out of the guy so he went on.

    "What did you mean by it was your soul?"  Snape gave a long suffering sigh like he didn't really want to talk about it and slipped into teacher mode.

    "It's a *Cor Onyx, A soul stone, every Snape has one.  When we die the stone goes black, when we are happy, contented,"  Snape shifted his eyes slightly, almost imperceptibly, but it didn't escape Harry's notice and then he continued, "or when we find our true love they heat up.  Same the other way round, when we lie, are sad, or in pain they go ice cold.  Its why Snape's cant get the Dementors kiss"

    "Oh. . ."  Harry said looking at the stone with awe.  "well I guess I have no right to be holding this then."  Harry reluctantly handed over the stone only to have it pushed back.

    "Keep it."  Severus said it as if it were an Ice Cream and not his Soul, his life force, and his happiness.  Harry was floored by the gesture, it was obviously a huge thing, yet the Potion master handed it over without ceremony or  show. The man wasn't about flamboyant gestures.  When he trusted or loved someone he would let them know, but not by chocolates or sky-writing but with things that were obvious and unmistakeable.

    Harry cradled the stone in his hand and then leaned over and kissed Sev, not the usual desperate, hungry kisses they usually shared, this was slow, gentle. They had all the time in the world to be with each other. Harry tried to put into the kiss what he couldn't put into words, just how much this meant to him, how much he loved Severus.

     He felt the stone burn.  He pulled away and went to get dressed, slipping the stone into his shirt pocket, feeling it rest against his chest heating him up in the cold dungeons. 

    A thought struck him, all the other stones were black, did that mean that all the other Snape's were dead?

    He inspected himself in the mirror, not really caring but knowing everyone else would expect him to be the figurehead of collected strength and calm for all those who still believed in The Boy Wonder.  He was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans he had gotten a house elf to bring from his room and a loose, dark blue shirt with his hair falling across his face, which made him look half wild, dangerous, and dead sexy. His glasses were long gone, they were no use in fights because they were too easily broken. Instead he had gotten contact lenses in the fourth year holiday and realized that he could get Muggle clothes in Hogsmeade. Therefore he bought himself a wardrobe and a half of stylish clothes to make up for his lack of them as a child.  He had also gotten a large amount of foreboding-looking black battle robes.

    Harry went over to Severus who was looking at him approvingly, "Is Albus likely to ambush me again today?"

    "The Headmaster ambushed you before?"

    "Yes, down here yesterday.  I had to say that the portrait told me to come in and that I had no idea whose room this was."

    "I wonder what the old bastard was doing down here without me being around, he knew where I was."  Severus eyes darkened a shade and he bore an extremely pissed expression.

    "I seem to have fallen from the Old Man's graces, but why did you call him a bastard?  I thought you trusted him."

    "Harry, the old man is a cold calculating bastard.  I hold a lot of respect for the man, but he is fighting a war and he has no room for niceties. Don't pay attention to him, he has had a wand up his ass with regards to me ever since he found out I was better at the Dark arts than him. For someone so clever, he seems to fail entirely to see that dark magic is not necessarily evil, but just very powerful. He has had many Aurors kill people because of them using dark magic, without finding out why they did it."  Severus looked angry, "The only reason he stopped me going to Azkaban for it was because he needed a spy with my 'talents'.  It's also why he won't give me the Defence Against the Dark Arts job. He's frightened I will teach the children too much.  I think he is just angry that his protégé has surpassed him, and in something he can't even do."

    "But he didn't train me, you, Poppy, and McGonagall did."

    "Yes, but he taught us. He hated that I became stronger than him, and that Voldemort did as well.  That a sixteen year old would surpass him probably wounded his ego beyond repair.  Don't beat yourself up over it, all you Gryffindors hold him on such a pedestal.  He is not the saint you think he should be, you are just too bloody trusting."   

    "Typical. Yet another reason why I should have agreed to go in Slytherin and kept my big mouth shut."  Harry snuggled up to Severus, who resolutely didn't snuggle back but pulled Harry closer and rested a hand on his back and rubbed it in reassuring circles, sensing that the Gryffindor needed the reassurance that what he was saying about the headmaster wasn't wrong.  He decided he wouldn't comment on the Slytherin thing right now but filed it away under the "Things for further investigation" category in his brain along with Albus poking around his private quarters.  That was certainly something to research.

    "So how'd it go with Voldie?"

    "Interesting nickname."

    "Well, fear of the name increases the fear of the thing, but maybe I took it a bit too far."  Severus gave him a cynical chuckle.

    "Perhaps.  Voldemort is severely wounded. He has strong protections surrounding his base; however, only dark magic beings can enter it, it's one way of preventing Spies.  The thing is a bigger fool than Albus with his magical prejudice."

    "The Thing?  I think that's as bad as Voldie at least."

    "Yes perhaps."

    "Do you ever commit yourself to anything?"  Severus gave a superior but teasing smirk and then swept into another kiss with Harry, running his tongue across the younger man's top lip making a request for entrance that was immediately answered.  This kiss was hungry and passionate.  Both battling for dominance, Severus eventually winning, happily Harry submitted to Severus's administrations and suddenly noticed that they were both wearing far to many clothes however tight-fitting they were.

~*~*~TBC~*~*~

A/N  Well here is chappy 4, its faster than Id planed, but I was having fun and so here it is.  The 'plot' was very confusing when I was trying it to work it out, I even had to draw a diagram, and still even I can't get my head round it let alone put it into words so please be patient with me. 

    Ok, the next chappy will explain why Dumbledore is being such an ass probably, and I want your opinion, should Oliver stay?  He will only be a side character if he does, but I realised I killed a hole lota people off and Harry doesn't have many people he can call a friend so should Ollie stay? 

*Cor, Latin for soul

Mikee:  The whole Dumbledore thing is a big part to the story, I kinda explain it in the next chappy.  About the not hurting Sevie thing, I'm gona try to keep it that way but no promises.

LunarMist DarknessEclipse:  so many questions, well no, there is gona be quite a bit more (Hopefully) Its up to you guys if Oliver stays or not and the rest would just be to confusing to answer right now =)  thanks for reviewing!

Misty Waters:  yeah I know isn't it!  I'd love to be able to speak it myself! 

WittchWay:  Thank you

xikum:  yeah, I hate to write clear cut black and white stories. They just seem a little hard to believe.

Moraco:  lol, writers block sux!  Yeah, I was going to have every one being mean to Harry but I just couldn't make it, so I had to get Oliver cos every one else close to Harry is either dead or just not Oliver.  The stone does actually have a point but at the moment it's just for fluff benefit!

And as ever Big round of applause and thankies to my new beta Katy999!  

.  


	5. Rumor Has It

    Harry got dressed a second time that day, a contented air surrounding him, displacing his now usual "the world's going to end and its all my fault" attitude for a time.  He picked up the Cor Onyx and pocketed it.

    "So, what you planning for today?"

    "Wonderful English Harry, did the _are_ just get up and run away?"  Severus teased Harry, enjoying the looks on the boys face.

    "Yes, of course it did, it's a slippery little bugger, but quit changing the subject."

    "I'm going to see Albus, there's something that doesn't add up. Voldemort, by all standards, should be dead. His Soul should have been destroyed.  It seems that what ever protected him 15 years ago has done it again, and we are no closer to the answer.  So far I don't think anyone knows how he is doing it. I'm going to see if the old man is holding out on me."  Harry's contented air disappeared like hash at a teachers' meeting.  "Harry, he's had a long time to put up whatever protection this is.  No one knows what it is, let alone how to break it."  Severus hugged him and placed a small kiss on Harrys temple.

    "You know, you're not the cold-hearted, greasy git everyone thinks you are."

    "I will choose to take that as a compliment."  Harry started to laugh; it was a nice stranger to welcome back.  "Mr. Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor for laughing at a teacher to his face."  Snape gave his best Death Glare.

    "I'd like to see you explain that to Dumbledore."

    "Well that would be easy, an impressionable student snuck into my room late one night and seduced me.  After screwing him again one morning, said brat student accidentally heard something intelligent and his brain went into overload and burst into fits of hysteric laughter, I had to do something to shock him out of it so I begrudgingly took points from my favourite house."

    "Why is he so dead set against teacher-pupil relationships?"  Harry said once he had regained his composure.

    "Rumour has it that he fell in love with a pupil long ago.  They fraternised for a while, and she had a child, unplaned, she at the time was supposedly only 17. Her family did not approve and she was betrothed to another man. She sent the child away and married the man she was betrothed to, he never saw her or the child again."  Harry looked sad.

    "Oh Merlin, I never thought of it being something like that.  Who was the woman?"

    "No one knows, some say it was a Snape, but I don't believe that, besides all of it is simply a rumour."

    "What about the kid?"

    "Again, no one knows, apparently she had to give the little girl up the moment she was born.  Her family would have disowned her, she would have been out cast in society and the child would be too as it was illegitimate, and so the baby was sent to a secluded house in a little village somewhere.  I doubt Dumbledore would even recognise her if she were still alive, apparently the child had a strong deflector shield placed on it to discourage anyone looking for her."  Harry felt sorrier for Dumbledore than ever. From what Severus was saying, he had lost the love of his life and his daughter all in one go.  Now Harry could see why he was like he was, the Headmaster had lost everything.  It also explained the off the wall punishments for student/teacher relationships.

    "I've got to go now Harry.  Feel free to make yourself at home, but be careful of the lab.  I would ask you not to go in there, there's a lot of dangerous potions and ingredients in that room, and it's been a long time since anyone's been down there, so I usually just leave experiments and things running."

    "OK, I won't go walking into the snake pit."

    "I doubt that would hurt you."

    "Didn't last time."  Harry went quiet again, "Good luck."  Severus lightly kissed him and left.

    Harry was bored, and depressed, and lonely, he was driving himself mad and he was tired of exploring Severus's rooms fast. It only served to remind him that he had only been with the man for a few days, even if Sev had become his mentor in the 4th year holidays. They had only become lovers in the last few days, and he knew little about his life really.  Once again Harry found himself in the Dungeon corridors. 

    His earlier conversation with Severus came back to him, and he made his way down to Myrtle's bathroom.

    "Hello Harry, I haven't seen you in so long, you didn't visit.  You didn't want to see, poor, ugly…"

    "I don't have time Myrtle."  Harry inspected the sink before switching to parsletounge which was becoming shockingly easy.  "Open."  The familiar thunk signalled the opening of the tunnel to the Chamber of Secrets, and without hesitation, even to answer Myrtle's protests he jumped in feet first.

    Landing in the bones Harry did little more than flinch.  He ran through the tunnels and passageways to the seen of his second year victory.

    The dead basilisk still lay cold and dead, jaws wide.

    Harry reached out and stroked one of the remaining three fanges in its mouth, one slip and he could die.  The thought excited him, but he was still careful. Severus would kill him again if he died, but the possibility that he could still exhilarated him.

    "It'ssss a pity he died, very powerful creature, terrible conversssssationalissssst though."  Harrys blood turned to ice, he stopped breating and in a flash he felt like his heart had stopped to.

    "Hello Harry, did you misssss me?"

    "Tom Riddle." 

~*~*~TBC~*~*~

A/N  Ok a little cliffe, but be honest, am I likely to kill Harry, have his body rot in the chamber of secrets, have Severus die a old lonely man and never find out what the importance of Dumbledore past is?  Well, I might, but I don't have the skill to make that interesting.  (not saying this is going to be interesting either, but a girl can dream)

Snape coolgirl:  Thanks, the chappys were a bit rushed but I'm glad you liked them.

Katy999:  That's most of the reason Dumbledore being a jerk, and yep, I think Oliver's gona stay!

Moraco:  Yeah I like Oliver to, lol, hopefully you can forgive Dumbledore now, I still don't like him though, by all means slap him.

Mikee:  thanks for such a long review.  Well this should explain Dumbledors mood, and yep, I think Oliver will turn up later on!

Xikum:  Yeah, I get kinda sick of the sweet, humble Dumbledore I read about in every thing, sometimes its appropriate, but not for this, and yes, a lot of people think Harry is a dark wizard, but whether he is or not remains to be seen.  (In other words I don't know yet.)

Snapeslave:  I love H/C, I might add a bit in here, but I'm not sure yet.

Athenakitty:  lol, lots of questions, I haven't a clue, read on, I come up with most of it as I write, so there is very little planed out except the bare necessities.

Jliles:  Thanks, here's the new chappy.


	6. Memories Of A Blood Stained Gift Bow

A/M  Ok I'm in the mood to put these up here.  Right, I've been told these chappys should be longer by a couple of people, so I'll try after this one to do that, they just might take longer.

There's a little bit of swearing in this chapter, I still don't think it even earns the pg-13 rating, but just to be on the safe side I'll warn you now.

Almost all the way through this Harry and Tom are talking in Parsletoung, hence the sss's would you prefer I just put bracts or something around them to show that they are not speaking English or should I just leave the sss's?  Oh and no Oliver in this chapter but maybe the next one.

Mikee:  Yes, there will be more on the subject of Dumbledore, I'm hoping there was a point to explaining all that about him, there's supposed to be but I'm never sure with me.  LOL, Riddle ambushed me and told me if he didn't get more of a part he'd curse me, so what's a girl to do?  I had to put him in!

Katy999 (my wonderful Beta): Nope, not in this story at least, I won't kill Harry off.  Yet. 

Xikum:  Thanks, yep, that whole palaver with Dumbledore is related to the plot, but I'm not sure Dumbledore will be happy, that's if he doesn't know about it yet (The old coot never tells me anything!)  with the outcome.  This is probably not the battle seen it should have been but I wanted to prove Harry is more than just a Gryffindor, I think your right with the whole -light+dark equals stronger thing!

Moraco:  yeay you slapped Dumbledore!  I really don't like him!

Jliles:  Nope, I promise not to kill Harry off for at least 3 more Chapters. j/k Harry should be ok….Hopefully 

Snape Coolgirl:  OK I'm gona make the chapters longer.  I'm not mean! *thinks for a bit…well maybe* *puppy dog eyes* Sorry, can you forgive me?

 ~*~*~

 "hello Harry, did you missss me?"

    "Tom Riddle."

    ~*~*~

    "In the ssssoul."

    "Impossible, I destroyed your diary, and you wouldn't be able to get past Hogwarts' wards if you were the real thing."

    "Closssssse Harry.  I'd have to be the real thing to get passsst the Hogwartsssss' wardssss, I've been here for years, I'm Tom Riddle'sss sssoul, the copy was what he put in the diary and Voldemort doesn't have a sssoul."

    "What the fuck do you take me for?  If you were the real Dark Lord, my sssscar would be hurting.  Besssides, I've seen what happens to people without their sssoul. Voldemort my be insssane, but he has one, however twisssted it isss."

    "Yesss and no, the body he isss in really doesssn't have one."

    "You're not making any bloody sssenssse!"

    "Harry, think."

    "Why are you trying to help me?"  Harry was starting to feel very terrified. If what this form was saying, then Voldemort had been at Hogwarts, the one place he thought safe, for years.  He didn't understand what was going on, this thing; for he still refused to believe it really was Voldemort, was trying to tell him something and for the life of him he didn't get it at all.

    "Becaussse Harry, we are ssso much alike.  You are just like me, and ssso I want to help."

    "I am not you!"

    "And who am I?"

    "Voldemort."

    "At lassst, we are getting sssomewhere."

    "Ssstop with the bloody word gamesss."

    "No word gamesss Harry."

    "Then tell me what you are talking about."  Harry was clutching the basilisk tooth, his fingers white, he was starting to sway as memories hit him, damn it!  He was not Voldemort; it was just a coincidence if they had a few things in common!

    "Think it through Harry, put it in order, I have all day."  The Tom Riddle-like thing sat on the floor cross legged with the kind of grace often associated with Elves.

    "I will not sssit down and talk with you!"  Harry's voice was getting progressively louder.

    "Ssstop being so ssstubborn Harry, I won't try and tempt you over to the right ssside if that'sss what you're worried about, you can ssstand up and leave the moment you ssstart to feel I'm making too much sssenssse.  I can't ssstop you, I'm not even sssupposed to have a body, but when you killed the basssilisssk I drew on itsss blood and it gave me enough ssstrength to manifessst a body.  But I can't touch sssomething living, let alone hurt it."  Harry sat down, as far from Riddle as he could.  

    The chamber was not much different from the last time he had been here. He hadn't had the chance to stop and take in the scenery last time and was too tense to now, but still he was in awe of the underground wonderland. It had such a gothic beauty, Harry was loathe to admit he felt... safe? Well, not so much safe, but that the surroundings were familiar and reassuring.  He stayed close to the carcase of the snake and watched the wandless Tom do nothing.

    Harry's mind was telling him to get the hell out of there; it was Lord Voldemort for fuck's sake, the evil Son-of-a-Bitch that had killed so many people.  The more Slytherin part of Harry was telling him that all the evidence so far pointed to the fact that Riddle was telling the truth, and that whatever he had to say would be worth hearing, it may give some clues as to how to kill the dick head and so far the guy had done nothing more threatening than sit down.

    "Well, aren't you going to tell me what you were talking about?"  Harry prompted after a few moments of dead silence. 

    "No, like I sssaid, you're going to work it out."  Tom said in a final, if not a little bored voice.  Harry looked at him closely, his hair was parted to one side and a couple of strands flopped over his grey-black eyes, they were not a thing like the red flecked ones of the real Lord Voldemort. This slightly transparent younger version of him seemed less malicious, Harry decided to play along. 

    "You haven't told me anything to work out!"

    "Yesss I have."

    "Fine!"  Harry threw his arms up, "Right, well you sssaid, the diary was a copy.  A copy of what?"

    "Me."

    "I know that!"  Harry was glaring at his hands, not daring to look at his parent's killer for more than a few seconds after the horrifying discovery that he didn't look as inhuman as Harry wanted him to.  He looked like any normal 16 year old and that was messing with Harry big time.  Slowly something dawned on him, "You're the original, the diary wasss a copy and Voldemort doesssn't have one.  Well, you're his sssoul.  Ssso, why doesssn't he walk round like a living corpssse?"

    "Now you're getting there."

    "All I'm doing is coming up with more questions."

    "Yesss, and they are half intelligent.  Tell me, how can you look for answersss if you don't have the right questionsss?"

    "You can't."

    "Looks like you haven't been ssstuck in Gryffindor to long to cloud your brain, next quessstion."

    "Um, you've been here for a long time, but you didn't get a body till you drained the Basalisk'sss blood."

    "Not quite."

    "Um, you didn't have a body till you drew on the basalkisk'sss life force?"

    "Sssomething like that, from what I know it'sss the first time its ever happened, no-one ever thought it possssible for me to have a body."

    "Right, ssso, it's well known that you kept your sssoul somewhere elssse, why wasss I never told!"

    "No, it's a guarded sssecret."

    "But, you just sssaid no one ever thought it possssible, wouldn't that mean…"

    "That'sss question number 3."

    "Um ok… Ssso, quessstion number 4,"  Harry said nervously, not really clear on number 3, but he didn't want to have to ask Tom for more help, it was ridiculous as it was!  That was it.  That was most definitely question 4!  "Why are you helping me?"

    "Think about it Harry, what have I told you about my sssituation?"

    "That you've been down here for a long time, that you have a body,"

    "And?"

    "That you can't touch anything or hurt anything, and I sssuppossse becaussse it'sss the Basalisk you draw ssstrength from, you are confined to the chamber?"

    "Yesss." 

    "Well, if I were in your sssituation, I'd want to die.  I'd need the freedom; the boredom, the confinement here, it would drive me insssane."

    "Well, there isss that, it's alssso quite interesssting to find out how you think, the descendant of Gryffindor, but at heart you are a Ssslytherin, I'm enjoying this, if you end my torment here that'sss just another little bonusss."

    "You want to die?"

    "Well, come now Harry, don't sssound ssso ssshocked, what is it they sssay?  To the well educated mind death is but the next great adventure?  Besssides, isn't death just sssssso fun, and not to mention poetic.  It'sss really sssomething to be treassssured."  Harry was shocked out of his security that had sneakily built itself up with out Harry knowing about it through out the conversation by the callous words.  

    The memories that had been threatening him the whole time he was down there hit him full force.  

    His mother screaming, begging for Harry's life; Ron dieing at the hands of his own brother; Hermione's bloodied body, complete with bright red gift bow and a note that read, 'To Harry, Happy 15th, love The Dark Lord' on the front lawn of Privet Drive; Neville, his dorm mate of 6 year's lifeless body, it was all too much. Death was no great adventure, it tore apart families and ended friendships. There was nothing even remotely great about it.

    Harry ran, he didn't look back, he didn't think, he just ran, disgusted with himself.  Terrified at the part of him that had sat and talked to the monster in the first place, he didn't care what happened, right now all he needed was Sev, someone to remind him he was not evil, someone who loved him, someone who understood him.  So Harry ran as if his life depended on it, and maybe it didn't, his sanity certainly did. 

~*~*~TBC~*~*~


	7. Doesn’t Automatically Make You A Blond

   A/N:  K, Ive re uploaded this chappy, cos it's the beta read version!  Thanks to Katy999 

~*~*~

     Harry stopped just around the corner from Severus's rooms, silently listening to Albus and Severus exchanging false pleasantries as the Headmaster left.

    "Harry, you can come out now."  Harry looked round to see Severus standing with the portrait open waiting for him.  Damn that man's sense of hearing, it was not normal!

    Harry had his arms wrapped around himself but he wasn't cold.  Harry stood, unmoving; he felt evil, dirty under Sev's gaze, all he had cared about was finding his lover but now that he had he felt the need to run again. He wasn't worthy of this man, Severus fought to live, to save other people, but what Harry had done on the battle field was selfish. He had killed out of cold blood and no-one punished him for it but they did hate him for it, and Severus should hate him too.

     Harry fell to the floor, his knees buckling.  He was a curse. What Tom had said was right: they were so much alike, he would only end up hurting people; he was just like Lord Voldemort, he would hurt the person he loved most… he would hurt Sev.

    Severus swooped over, worried about his Gryffindor's sudden loss of control.  He picked Harry up and carried him through the portrait and to his bedroom.  Harry seemed oblivious, locked in his head, trying to play host to a tea party with too many guests.  'No sixteen year old should have to feel such grief, guilt and regret, it was not fair,' thought Severus.  He offered a silent prayer to whoever would listen that his own news wouldn't push the boy over the edge.  Still, what he had to say could wait, whatever had happened to Harry today needed to be talked about.  

    He poured a Dreamless sleep draught down Harry's throat upon finding that there was no way to wake hi. He decided that if Harry must sleep, it should at least be peaceful. 

    "Shhh, relax, I'm here."  The Slytherin head of house brushed the bangs from Harry's face and looked into the terrified green eyes.

    "You, you shouldn't be here!"  Harry choked out pulling away.  Severus was hurt but hid it well.

    "Why?"

    "I'll, I'll, I'll only end up hurting you."  Harry sobbed inching back further shaking violently.

    "Why?"  A deep frown line etched into the older man's brow. He had been waiting for this; no one could have so much blood on their hands and not react to it, but he had thought Harry would let him be there to help.  As it was Harry seemed terrified of him, so he did the only thing he could: kept his voice calm and reassuring and didn't go any closer to the shaken up boy.

    "I'm just like him, he said so himself, I'll hurt you.  I'm just like him, evil and wrong.  I should have died."

    "Just like who Harry?"  Sev coaxed softly, fighting the urge to kill something, anything.  How dare someone hurt his Harry!

    "Tom."  Harry drew the bed covers around him tightly scrunching himself into the smallest shape he could.

    "When did he say that?"  

    "Today."  Today.  TODAY! That was impossible; Harry hadn't left Hogwarts… had he?

    "Where was this Harry?"  he kept the same soothing tome in an effort not to startle Harry's at best fragile hold on his sanity.

    "In The Chamber.  You, you left and it was so quiet, and so lonely."

    "The Chamber of Secrets?"

    "Yes."

    "Voldemort's down there, he's in Hogwarts?" 

    "No, his soul is, it's been here for years, but not him."

    "And he said you would hurt me?"

    "No, he said I was just like him, he killed his family.  You're all I have, I don't want to kill you."

    "Harry you won't hurt me,"  Severus slowly made his way over to Harry with painstaking care not to make any sudden or swift movements.  "You're nothing like him."  Severus decided it was time to share a little of the news he had found out, or at least tell Harry what he needed to hear, the rest of it could wait.  "Besides, I'm not all you have left, Black is still alive.  Poppy says people will be able to go in and see him soon."  Severus decided to skip the part about him being in a coma.  "And it sounds like Lupin survived as well, they think he's laying low in the Muggle world at the moment.  He's still alive though."

    Harry's eyes widened with an innocent pleading look that broke Severus's heart.

    "They're still alive?"

    "Yes."  Severus closed the remaining gap between them and cradled Harry like a child.  He was icy to the touch.  A quick heating spell fixed that.

    "What happened today Harry?"  The Boy Who Lived shivered and tensed but started reliving the days events his voice barely above a whisper.

    "And then I ran, I cast some sort of spell to pull me upwards, oh God, oh God, oh God, Sev, I, I think it was black magic. I…I…I really am evil."  Severus had done his best to bite his tongue through out Harry's story but it was becoming increasingly trying on his Slytherin patients.

    "Harry, you are not evil, you are just like every one else.  You're just not blinded by restrictions. Powerful does not mean evil, it just means more difficult to control.  Most wizards would kill to have that kind of power, and many have, but they weren't strong enough to control it, so it ended up hurting people. You.  Are.  Not. Evil."

    "Why did he say I was just like him then?"  Harry's voice was a little steadier but not by much.

    "Well, you have very similar traits Harry, you both speak Parseltongue, you are both very powerful, both your parents are dead, but Harry, I could make links like that with anyone. You are just like Draco Malfoy because you are both exceptional Seekers, you are both leaders of your houses, you are both head-strong, it does not however automatically make you blond."  Severus ruffled Harry's hair affectionately and was rewarded with a weak smile that made him feel lighter than air.  Harry looked amazing when he smiled, Severus would give the world for one of Harry's smiles.

    "Harry, you have to forget him, what you have told me is very interesting. I'm sure it will prove vital if I can work out how it fits together."  Severus contemplated it for a moment, rather uneasy with the thoughts he was forming and reluctant to share them. 

    "Do you know what it means?"  Harry asked, recognising the look on the older man's face from all the nights he spent helping his Mentor work out a potion or plan the next Order mission.

    "Not exactly."  Harry frowned but knew not to ask questions.  Severus's face softened as he noticed Harry's annoyance.  "I was wondering, would you like me to help you put these new powers under control?"  Harry instantly brightened,

    "Is it even possible?"

    "yes, but its rather intense training, and we can't do it inside the castle, it will set off the wards, I do know of a blind spot other than this room we can use in the forest though."

    "What do you mean blind spot?"

    "As far as I can tell Slytherin created 3 blind spots in the wards while he was here to practice magic the others weren't overly fond of inside the grounds without the wards being tripped: there was this room, his private quarters; The Chamber;"  Harry gave an involuntary shudder, "and a clearing in the forest."

    "Oh."  Well, Harry thought, he supposed that's why Voldemort wasn't allowed in these rooms; having an easily assessable place to practice dark magic would have been somewhat disastrous, but then, why would he need this room if there was the forest and the chamber too?  Harry resolved to ask that later.  "When can I see Siri?"  Severus went a shade paler than his usual ivory if it was at all possible.  He didn't want Harry more upset than necessary.  

    "I'm, not sure, Poppy didn't say when, I'll go and ask her in a couple of minutes if you want."  Harry nodded.  

    "Why don't you go outside and fly while I'm doing that?  I know you haven't been out for a long time and with Voldemort currently indisposed I think it's safe."  Harry grinned wildly; he had missed flying more than anything.  When Voldemort had gotten back to full strength it was deemed too dangerous for Harry to go out and fly so he had all but given up.  He missed flying above everything, the wonderful feeling of freedom.

    Severus relaxed a tiny bit, it was wonderful to see Harry so happy, he deserved something, and he had made the suggestion in hopes of getting the boy's mind off his godfather.  Softly he kissed Harry before letting go of him and walking over the fireplace to summon a house elf to get Harry's broom. 

    Harry thanked the cringing elf and then departed stealthily from Severus's rooms, watching out for teachers as he crept along the halls.  As fast as was possible Harry made his way to the Quidditch pitch and kicked off, relishing the ice cold wind in his face and he dove towards the ground, daring it to hit him.

~*~*~

A/N  Yes yes I know, crappy place to leave it but I'm just so bloody lazy.  I tried to make it longer but it was proving too taxing on my little brain.  

K, I'm gonna give out virtual lollypops if anyone can guess what's going on with Voldie, question 3 is the biggest clue I think I've given out so far.

Xikum:  I'm happy now, I've been trying to keep this kinda cryptic but I promise it'll make more sense soon.

Katy999:  I have to say I like chappy 6 best too, I just love Tom Riddle!

Lillie chan:  LOL, I'm getting a big head with all this lovely praise, I cant take any credit for the improvement in spelling and grammar though, Katy is the one who makes them legible!

Moraco:  Yup!  Voldie is only around cos his soul is!  Dumbledore's daughter will be appearing soon but she won't be a new character, it is vital to the plot though!

Jliles:  Thanks, here it is =)

Snape coolgirl:  WooHoo! Another person who likes weird!  I'm a big fan of weird personally!  

Theladyprimrose:  Wow, thank you for reviewing, I wont answer them all cos I'll be here all day!  First off, I know how atrocious my spelling and grammar is, the only thing I can do is tell you I am high grade Dyslexic, it totally doesn't excuse me from type O's and such but most of the time I don't recognise what's wrong with my work (spelling wise) so I hope you can forgive me for it? Yep, I know it's redundant, but there was nothing but DECAF coffee in the house and I was really wiped, I'll try to put more effort into it!  

Thank you for the comment bout the inhuman bit.  I just felt it was a bit to convenient for Tom to be this big bad ugly thing that was easy to hate.  

Thanks for your wonderful advice; I'll try to work on the telling trap thing!  (Gawd, and this was me trying to keep it short!)  I adore constructive criticism thanks again! 

Andia:  I'm glad you thought this is original, that's what I was hoping for!  Thanks, I hadn't though of hadn't Harry was gonna get out, I'll try to slip it in! 

LeeLeePotter:  Thank you!  Ok you guys are all gonna think I'm a complete suck up, but I love the story your writing, cant you hurry up and make it Sunday?  I'm dieing to find out how Sev reacts!  

As always, I LOVE reviews!  

See you guys next chappy!


	8. Iridescent Dragons and Black Ribbons

    "Hey Harry!"

    "Oliver!"  Harry yelled over the wind, pulling his broom up level with his old Quidditch captains.   

    "Hiya, sorry our last conversation got so abruptly ended! You know Pomfrey, she likes to make sure her patients don't have room to breathe without her deciding if the air is quite clear enough!"  Oliver smiled good naturedly.  "So how have you been?  I've been looking for you but you haven't slept in the Gryffindor tower for quite a few nights now it seems, care to share?"

    Harry was deeply grateful for the ice cold air disguising his rising blush.  

    "I'm doing. . ." Harry though for a second, trying to conjure up the least painful answer, "I'm alive."  He said finally.

    "That's the most we can be right now mate."  A brief flash of sadness ghosted across Oliver's face, soon to be replaced by a mischievous grin.  "So, who's been depriving you of your sleep then?"

    "I've been getting enough sleep thank you."  Harry resisted the urge to stick out his tongue to complete the tone he was using.

    "Oh," Oliver laughed knowingly, "Soooo, tell me!"

    "How come you've suddenly come over all gossipy?"

    "I'm not, just wondering who could be perfect enough for Hogwarts star seeker, and do they have an older sister?"  Harry smirked.

    "I'm not sure if he has an older sister, I doubt it, besides it would be a younger sister you'd want, he's a bit older then me."

    "Aw come on Harry, I even threw in a bit of shameless flattery, you have to tell me!"

    "Fine, but you can't ever tell anyone,"  Harry's face became grave, "I mean it, there's a lot at stake so you have to keep it a secret, got it?"

    "Harry, I wont do anything to get you in trouble, the way I see it it's a war, rules don't count."

    "Ok, it's Severus."  Harry was avoiding Oliver's gaze, not wanting to see the reaction.  After a moment of heavy silence Oliver spoke.

    "Really?  You're laying a teacher, Harry?  Well, the twins would be on the floor in hysterics by now I think, I'm not so sure about it being Snape though.  Does he make you happy?"

    "Yes."  Harry answered automatically.

    "Then I'm happy for you mate, but if he hurts you, you know I'll beat him over the head with a broomstick!"  They both laughed at the image of Oliver chasing the foreboding potions master with a broom around a Quidditch pitch in all his billowing black robes.

    "Thanks Oliver, I needed a good laugh." 

    "S'ok Har, but I'm being serious, we gotta stick together, a lot of people aren't around any more," Harry was eternally grateful he didn't say the dreaded D word, "And the rest of us, we gotta stick together, just make sure he's worthy of you Har."  Harry decided the speech was vaguely reminiscent of Oliver's pre-match pep talks when things weren't going so well.

    "I will Oliver."

    "Well, I've got to get back, poor Poppy will be having kittens, I promised I'd only come out for a couple of minutes, but I just couldn't resist flying for a while."

    "I'm surprised she let you out at all!"

    "I'm not, I practically had to fight my way out."

    "Well, see ya."

    "Yeah.  Will you be going to the funeral?"  Oliver's voice was soft.

    "What?  Whose?"  Harry's stomach was curling itself up at the look of concern that Oliver wore.

    "Ron's. . . I suppose you haven't been told because no one could find you."  Harry bit back a sob unable to say a thing. 

    Warm arms encircled him when they finally reached the ground and with a protective arm slung around Harry's shoulders the two boys bade there way up to the Hospital wing in silence.  

    "Ah, Harry." The Medi-Witch looked at Harry.  "Have you come to see Sirius?"

    "Um, no, I actually just was just walking Olli back.  Is it possible for me to see him?"  Harry wondered briefly if Severus had bothered to come up at all, but then realised that no one would expect Harry to even be able to hold civil conversation with the man.

    "I'm not sure at the moment Harry, he's still radiating magic, it might be quite dangerous, soon though."  Radiating magic?  That was something a wizard only did when he was in a coma.  The truth hit home like a Bludger to the stomach. 

    "He's, he's in a coma?"  Her demeanour softened at Harry's question.

    "Oh, I thought someone would have told you by now.  Harry, he is quite alright, he just lost a lot of magical and physical strength; I'm actually quite surprised you didn't experience something similar.  He just needs time to recover.  While he's in the coma he will simply absorb magic from his surroundings and radiate all the magic in his system that he can't use.  You should know that, we covered it in the middle of 5th year."  Her tone was reassuring and almost motherly, almost.

    "Yes."  Harry sighed, 'my godfather was going to be alright' he chanted silently to himself.  "How's Remmy?"  

    "We don't know Harry."

    "But, but Se. . . But I was told he was lying low in the muggle world," Harry corrected himself, "surely you can tell me if he's OK I'm not asking where he is or anything."  Harry was doing his damndest not to whine, but he hated the strict secrecy rules in the Order.  

    "Harry, I'm not keeping anything from you, during the last battle Mr. Lupin transformed, and killed a great many people, a few from our side, he was last seen in exchanging his money into Muggle currency in London, the Order doesn't know any more than that."

    "But, that's impossible, it wasn't the full moon!  It wasn't even close, and Remmy would never kill anyone from our side!"

    "Harry, calm down or I will have to ask you to leave."

    "Sorry, but how is it even possible?"  Harry walked to the nearest empty bed and lay down, before sitting up again, and watching Poppy closely and she arranged bottles by the side of the bed, obviously from her last patient.

    "No one is sure, the theory is that with so much death and blood about Remus couldn't control the wolf inside of him, and well, without the potion he had no way to stop from doing what he did."

    "But why did he run?"

    "We all have different ways of coping Harry, he did a lot of things his conscience has to contend with, give him time, I'm sure he'll come back."

    "Thank you Madame, I'd better be off"

    "Harry, how many times do I have to tell you, it's Poppy to you.  God knows, you've probably spent more time in my care than the rest of the whole of Gryffindor and Slytherin put together."

    "Yeah, most likely.  I'll be back to see Siri again soon."  As Harry mad his way out Poppy called to him

    "Everything will be ok Harry, it always is."  Though the words were meant to be comforting, they disturbed Harry a little, he just couldn't place why.  He suspected that it had something to do with the fact that the usually very clinical and scientific woman had been reduced to something as flimsy as hope.

    Harry wandered up to the Gryffindor tower.  He realised that people had probably began to wonder where he had been for the past few days and that all his post would have been left up here for him.

    The common room was empty.  It was an odd sight, to see the once bustling room devoid of life, there wasn't even the usual blazing fire that always seemed to fill the room with life.  After a moment's contemplation Harry left it un-lit, he had grown used to the cold of the dungeons. 

    There was a foreboding air as he mad his way to the seventh year dorms.  Three of the beds in the room had been striped bare, the Chudley Cannons posters Harry had given Ron in 6th year were gone, Neville's trunk had gone, the heavy red curtains were gone and the sheets and pillows on all the beds had been cleared away too.  

    Harry made his way over to his own bed.  There were scrolls piled on his comforter, obviously left there for him to read as soon as possible.

    The first was a note informing him that Seamus had been transferred to Beauxbatons because his parents had felt it too much of a risk for him to be anywhere near Harry.  

    Harry tried to distance himself from it, tried to pretend it didn't hurt.  He moved on to the next letter mechanically, a short note from Dumbledore to say Sirius was in a coma, Remmy had run away to the Muggle world, and that classes would be resuming in a few days.  Short to the point and devoid of care.  Harry scrunched up the letter and through it aside.  There was a short scribble from Oliver, it simply said that he had come looking for Harry and he'd be back later, that was obviously from before the meeting on the Quidditch pitch.  A tiny smile graced Harry's lips, but it could have been missed in a blink of an eye.

    The next two letters looked important, one was a thick cream parchment with an ebony seal and ribbon, the other was pure white, with a iridescent green wax seal that had an actual moving dragon imprinted on it.  Harry set the cream one aside, knowing what it would be and set to work easing open the White envelope, curious as to whom else he knew that was still alive.

    _Potter,_

_              You and I haven't been on good terms since first year when you scoffed at my offer of friendship.  I'm not offering that anymore, but perhaps a truce._

_    I have seen you lately, a worthier Slytherin -bar myself of course- I doubt you could ever wish meet, for the last year, you have walked around, as cold and untouchable as stone, I have witnessed those moments when your mask slips, you are a Slytherin at heart, I can feel it.  You are the only one who can beat **him**, but perhaps not on your own._

_    I have spent my whole life being told that the dark Lord was the most powerful being on the planet, and that when he returned, I would be the youngest Death Eater in history, and favoured beyond dreams.  He is nothing.   I see my father, a proud man, on his knees before him like a Muggle.  I have more respect for myself than to kiss the hem of a Mudbloods robes._

_    One day, ether my father will get his wish for me or Voldemort will die they are the only options, nether I control.  One day someone will decide my fate for me.  Until then I can only say that I do not wish to be a Death Eater.  I hope that I may be able to prove that.  _

_    My mother died in that fight Harry.  And no, you didn't kill her, a Death Eater did.  She turned to your side at the end you know.  In the last fight she couldn't bring herself to kill.  She had never had to before, so instead she tried to heal people, anyone, from ether side, I don't think she cared in the end, she just hated the death I think.  _

_    Do you know which Death Eater killed her?  My father did.  He saw her as a Malfoy weakness and killed her.  How do I know he won't do it to me one day too?_

_    You, at the last count, killed 56 in that little outburst of yours, but Voldemort didn't have all his followers at that battle, there are ones loyal to him you didn't get._

    56?  That was almost double what Harry had guessed.  He continued to read, his vision blurry, the almost non-existent heat in the Gryffindor tower becoming stifling.

_    I hear much from my 'father' as he wants me to become the next Malfoy in Voldemort's service, it may prove of use.  I will only share this information if you promise me that once you finally drive that son of a bitch into the ground where he belongs you will vouch for my loyalties and keep me from Azkaban._

_    This parchment is charmed so only you may read it, show it to anyone else and it will be nothing but a recipe for a Shrinking Solution.  I am risking a lot with this Potter, I do not wish this to get back to Dumbledore, I will not kiss Voldemort's robes, but I will not blindly follow the Muggle champion ether. _

_    Awaiting your owl._

_    ~D.M._

    Harry was dumfounded.  He had gotten bored of his rivalry with Draco in fifth year, he had lost interest in there petty fights, he had after all, got a war to fight, but it was still a revelation to find Malfoy coming to him for help.  He agreed with not telling the old meddler, but he would have to talk to Sev about it, though he doubted Draco would mind Harry telling the Slytherin Head of house.  

    Putting the letter aside he slowly picked up the black sealed letter, tears streaming down his face before he had even opened it.  A request for his presence at Ron's funeral.  

~*~*~TBC~*~*~

AN:  OK, I finally got Oliver in! I don't know where the letter from Draco came in, but when my muse gets an idea it just won't shut up till I write it so there you go.  I hadn't planned for him to have anything to do with it.  Oh well.

Anthenakitty:  LOL I have no idea if Harry 'n' Sev are gona get married, there just don't tell me things like that!  But as for the rest you'll have to keep reading!

Xikum: LOL, I didn't really clear anything up in this chappy, but I promise, it will come eventually!  

Andia: Well, Dumbledores daughter is important, but she won't be in the story.  She has been mentioned briefly in the HP books, but I'm using some of that magic authors licence to make her Dumbledores daughter.  

Katy999:  Thanks for sending this chappy back so quickly!  I wondered bout that too I'm curious if even in the books he's not all that good really.

Snape Coolgirl:  LOL, here ya go, new chappy!  I'm glad you're enjoying it! 


	9. Just An Extract From A Book

    Harry couldn't stop crying. He was alone in the one place he had thought to call home in the last seven years and he felt like he was a stranger.  There were only two made beds in the room and he had a feeling that Dean had not been there for a while either.

    So it was true then; home wasn't a place, but the people that stayed there.  Harry had, through his tears, found the Cor Onyx in his pocket and sought comfort in knowing it was the next best thing to having his lover there with him.

    The stone still fascinated him, Sev's soul being tangible; it seemed odd that no one else would have thought of it, it was the ideal protection from Dementors; well, unless the things were willing to tuck into a gourmet dish of stone. Somehow Harry doubted it.  

    It was several hours before Harry left the tower; he picked up his invisibility cloak using it to return to Sev's rooms without having to do as much ducking and diving as before.  Funny, how a place could become home so quickly.  The moment Harry was through the portrait he felt safer. 

    He found the Potions Master absorbed in a book.  He took of the cloak, grinning at Severus's annoyance that a Gryffindor could possibly sneak up on him.

    "Hey Sev."  Harry smiled softly and sat next to his lover resting his head on Severus's shoulder.  

    "Hello.  I went to talk to Poppy; she says she doesn't know when you can see Black but..."

    "I know, I was up there myself taking Oliver back, she was telling me about it."

    "Oh, I'm sorry Harry, I should have told you about him, you just didn't seem in the state.  You're taking it awfully well."

    "Well, Poppy seems to think he will be completely fine."

    "Yes, I'm sure he will be, much to the relief of the world, another Mutt safely returned to the streets."

    "Sev!"  Harry scolded lightly, not really mad, he knew that it would take a hell of a lot to get them both to give up their life-long habit of bringing the other down at any opportunity.

    "Sev, I got a rather interesting letter today."

    "Oh?"

    "Yeah," Harry handed him the parchment.

    "Any reason you're giving me a first year potions recipe or is this a not so subtle Potter-type jab at my brewing abilities?"

    "So what he said is true. No, it's a letter from Draco Malfoy of all people. He said that if anyone else read it, it would be a potions text."

    "Mmm, indeed, so what does it say?"

    "Well that is one for the books,"  Sev said after Harry read the letter through for the second time. "I do agree with his comment about your Slytherin side though.  I've been meaning to ask you, you once said you should have kept your mouth shut and been a Slytherin. Is that implying what I think it is?"

    "Yup," Harry gave a cynical smile, "Gryffindor's golden boy is a Slytherin. I had to argue with the hat for quite some time before it would let me go in Gryffindor, sometimes I think it's the worst mistake I ever made."  Severus said nothing.

    "So what do you think about his offer, is it worth taking?"

    "Yes, I think it would be, Lucius is very close to Voldemort, he is privy to quite a bit of information.  Voldemort prefers not to tell any one person too much, yet another of his dratted and more successful efforts at making life more difficult for spies.  Question is...  can we trust him?"

    "I think we can, I know him better than most people I think; I guess that's what comes of studying a person for six years."

    "Very well, I'll show you the spell to disguise the text, all you have to do is write back and chose a text to hide it with, I would advise against something referring to anything too important or at all interesting." 

    "Ok, will you help?"

    "Of course."  Sev led Harry into his lab, where potions and ingredients were spread about. The arrangement could easily be taken as random, but Harry knew that Severus would have everything carefully laid out, in a meticulous manner.  At the back of the room was a large oak desk, with quills and inks of all types and parchments.  Harry was happy to see that Severus still had a large supply of red ink, perfect for writing big F's across student's slaved-over reports.  Some things just never change.  

    Harry sat down at the desk hesitantly, he felt odd, he doubted Severus ever let people in the room let alone mess up his well-ordered desk.  He knew from experience.  In fifth year Harry had been given private lessons by Severus, but they had had to have them in the potions class room for most of the time because Severus had kicked up such a fuss with Dumbledore about his private space being invaded.

    Strong arms casually slung themselves over his shoulders and Harry relaxed happily as he felt Sev nuzzle the spot where his neck met his shoulder.  He was wanted here, he was accepted.

    "Have you though about what you are going to write?"

    "Um, not really."

    An hour and a half later they had the final draft of the reply done;

_Draco,_

_           I'm truly sorry to hear about your mother, I didn't know her well, but anyone who would be willing to turn away from Voldemort has my condolences. _

_    I accept your offer of truce.  We are two very different people from the 11 year olds that met in Diagon Alley. Maybe we can't ever be friends but I hope we can at least be allies._

_    I have done as you asked. Dumbledore will not be told, and I will send a letter to Gringotts to be opened on the event of Voldemort's death to confirm that you are working for the light side.  I have told only one other about this, Severus Snape, head of Slytherin House. He is also a spy to our side, he will help you should you require it, it will raise less suspicion._

_    Corresponding by letter is not ideal. Severus' rooms are connected to Floo, hopefully we can meet and discus things more openly. You are welcome to come anytime.  _

_    Together perhaps we can return your fate to you._

_     ~H.P._

_P.S.  You were right, I am a Slytherin._

    "I think that should do it, now you just need something to put over the top of it, why don't you write that while I write to Gringotts?"  Harry smiled, and went to a book shelf, he had thought up what he was going to put on Draco's letter, he just had to find it.  He knew he'd seen it on Sev's bookshelves somewhere.  He grinned at it, tucked away in a bottom shelf; obviously Sev didn't like to show off the fact that he read Muggle books.

    After sifting through it for a few minutes he found the rhyme he wanted, and settled down to write it in front of the fire, while Sev wrote the Gringotts' letter in the office.

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of all I have seen,_

_Of meadow-flowers and butterflies_

_In summers that have been;_

_Of yellow leaves and gossamer_

_In autumns that there were,_

_With morning mist and silver sun_

_And wind upon my hair._

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of how the world will be_

_When winter comes without a spring_

_That I shall ever see._

_For still there are so many things_

_That I have never seen:_

_In every wood in every spring _

_There is a different green._

_I sit beside the fire and think_

_Of people long ago,_

_And people who will see a world _

_That I shall never know._

_But all the while I sit and think_

_Of times there were before,_

_I listen for returning feet_

_And voices at the door.___

_J.R.R. Tolkien  (The Fellowship of the Ring)_

    Harry wasn't sure why he'd chosen it. He just remembered reading it and thinking how sad it was, and that when you were sending your condolences about someone's mother, a rhyme from the back of a Zonko's Giraffe bar (strange things those, almost exactly like Muggle penguin bars, only you the whole time you ate the bar, your skin turned into giraffe print.) just didn't seem appropriate.

    Once he finished Sev taught him the spell and Harry bound the Tolkien extract to his letter and sent it back with one of Severus's crows.  

    "So, what did you use to disguise the letter?"

    "Just an extract from a book."  

    "OK, I've finished off the other letter, you just have to sign it."  Harry signed his name next to Severus's, and once it was posted off they settled down to dinner.

~*~*~ Tbc~*~*~

A/N:  K, I don't know if I have to put in a second disclaimer but if I do, **I'm Not J.R.R. Tolkien ether and so don't own any of his work.**

The poem its self has nothing really to do with the story, but the reason I put it in will be in the next chappy!

Xikum:  Thank you!  I'm hoping to actually finish this one, a lot of stories I write get abandoned and subsequently never typed up but I'm gona put some effort into finishing this one.

Andia:  yep, a little bit of a sad chappy, but it will get better, eventually.

Lexi (katy999):  Love the new name!  I have no idea if it's a word or not though, its cool though, can I nick it? Tee Hee. 

Lee Lee Potter(My 50th reviewer!):  Umm, purple?  Maybe a royal thing or something?  Yup, I think your right; Draco has a way of worming into things a lot, its great, he rox!

Snape coolgirl:  here is more =)

Fodmonkey!:  hey!  Yup, haven't you heard, I hate him, well sorta anyway.  Voldie is here to stay for a while.  See you on Tuesday!  

Silverstar: Glad you liked it!   

C ya next time!


	10. The Therapy I’m Going To Need

    "You bloody moron Potter!  What in fucks name were you…"  An extremely worse-for-wear Draco fell out of the fireplace ranting only to be silenced in horror.

    Harry froze.  Perfectly understandable really, considering the situation.

    Only ten minutes previously he had left the shower and had valiantly made it half way out of the bedroom door to get a towel before the famed Snape self restraint had caved in completely.

    Draco had now taken to open-mouthed gaping, trying to speak but only ended up mouthing incoherently.  The sight of a dripping wet and very naked Harry Potter being all but mauled by his favourite professor was not an altogether regular occurrence. 

    "Fucking Christ Potter!  Clothes.  NOW!"

    "Actually fucking Sev, but I see what you mean, he does have the body of a God, and what the hell happened to your face?"

    "After clothes!"  Draco pointed to the bedroom door and embarrassment finally caught up with Harry as his mind processed the last few minutes events and his current predicament in full colour. Blushing the full length of his body Harry ran into the bedroom and started to wonder if it was possible to die of embarrassment, and just where the hell had that 'body of a god' phrase come from?  He wasn't that flamboyantly gay!  He was almost certain of it.  

    Once Harry had gone to change Severus had disappeared off into his lab, frowning the whole way.  Draco attempted to lean casually on the wall but he was finding it hard to breath by now and he painfully curled up on the floor, not able to make it over to the chair, the adrenalin of escaping finally wearing off. 

    "Oh man, Draco,"  Harry now dressed in baggy blue jeans and a skin tight black T that hugged him perfectly knelt down in front of Draco and gently as possible lifted him to the seat in front of the fire, the random thoughts in his head stuck up a post-it for future reference to get Sev some more chairs for his living room, it was decidedly lacking in them and transfiguring things was a pain in the ass to do every time you wanted to sit down.

    "What happened to you?"  Harry asked after Draco was settled down on the love seat.  He hadn't expected Draco to come this fast after the letter, he'd only sent it last night.  It would have got there pretty late and it was only just gone 9 o'clock in the morning.

    "Do you even pretend to think Potter?"  Draco's voice was strained and held no malice, but rather like he was annoyed at himself for thinking Harry could think in the first place.  "Your letter happened to me."

    Harry frowned, last time he'd checked letters didn't beat someone half to death, and leave behind a black eye, split lip, slashed cheek and from what he could tell a broken bone or two.  That probably wasn't all that was wrong with Draco by the looks of things Harry thought sadly.

    "I don't get it."

    "Potter, let me tell you a little story."  Draco coughed for a second but continued.  "Once upon a time there was this very bad man, and he hated Muggles, the only person to hate them more is the Dark Lord himself in fact.  Now this bad man found a letter someone had sent his son and thought his son had just copied it out of a book he'd been reading, the book the text was from was one of the most famous Muggle books in history."  Harry cringed but Draco continued.  "So the bad man decides, luckily for the son, to beat the 'liking' for Muggles out of the boy first and ask questions latter.  Once the bad man is half way through his 'purging' of the alleged Muggle liking, he realises the best thing to do is get the son to become a death eater immediately so that he wont ever try something so stupid again.  Thus the bad man leaves to get his Lord and the son uses the opportunity to steel some Floo powder from the desk and Floo the hell out of there." 

    "Oh… I should have known, I'm really sorry, you have no idea how much I'm sorry, it was never meant to get you into trouble, I just wanted you to see that not all Muggle stuff is inferior, I forgot about Lucius."

    "I thought as much Potter, and for your information, I have already read the books, I was just never stupid enough to let Lucius catch me.  So I'd like to thank you Potter, I'm fucked.  Well and truly, I can't go home, or to any of my friends because they will all be expecting me to take the Dark Mark, and every one else thinks I'm evil so I can't go there either.  Thank you so much." 

    Severus returned with arms full of potions, and after a mass of apologies from Harry, and Draco's stony silence they had all been administered and the younger Slytherin was fast asleep.

    Harry retreated to Severus's bedroom, not wanting to the face of yet another person whose life he had screwed up.  

    Sev followed him after a couple of minutes.  Not saying anything but hugging Harry tightly and rocking him like a small child.  

    "He would have been expected to chose eventually Harry, its not your fault."

    "But Sev,"  Harry mewed, "If I hadn't been so thoughtless, we might have had time to prepare, to gather information and get him a place to go to, somewhere to keep him safe, but now his father will be after him, he could have gone a lot longer in relative safety without having to get dropped in at the deep end."

    "Harry, what's done is done, didn't I tell you that once, we must not regret what we do, just deal with it and move on, some things turn out better than we expect."  Harry smiled slightly.

    "That sounds like an Oliver Wood pep talk."

    "Oh?"  said Sev raising a single eye brow.  " Did you just compare me to one of Gryffindors in-sufferable star Quidditch players?"

    "Yes."

    "So, let me get this straight, you're comparing the head of Slytherin House to some brat Quidditch player?"

    "Hey!  I'm a brat Quidditch player!  Besides, he is really nice, he was totally supportive of you and me!"

    "You told him?"

    "Well yeah,"  said Harry sheepishly, "But he promised not to tell anyone."

    "Very well, but I still think you should be punished for you're earlier analysis."  With that Severus started to mercilessly tickle Harry, he found it infinitely childish, but it seemed the best way to get Harry smiling again, and to be honest, he enjoyed doing childish things he had never gotten to do before.  He had never been allowed to be a child as a child, and he knew Harry hadn't ether.

    Harry was begging for mercy, he could barley breathe for laughter and his ribs hurt.  Sev released Harry from the torment.  Harry was now being pinned on the bed by the Potions Master.

    "This could be quite a compromising situation you know professor,"  Harry teased in a mock coy voice.

    "Yes, I believe it could cause quite a commotion were we caught."  

    "We're really not doing anything bad, it's perfectly innocent."  Harry couldn't suppress the slight giggle that accompanied the statement.  Sev pinned Harry's wrists above his head and held them there with one hand the other lazily trailing down Harry's side, running his hands along the gap between Harry's jeans and his now riding up T-shirt.

    "Indeed, nothing at all."  Sev's eves were clouded with desire and Harry's were the same, but they were both enjoying the light teasing after the number of serious and depressing events that had occurred in the past few days.

    "We're just lying on your bed because there are no more chairs."

    "Yes, that's exactly it."  Harry felt Sev wriggle to get more comfortable.  Harry snapped first, giving up trying to resist his older lover he leaned in to capture Sev's mouth, straining against the hand holding his wrists to the bed.

    Sev just grinned wickedly and grabbed his wand with his free hand and spelled off Harry's top.  He sucked at the other mans neck, smirking at the purple mark that labelled Harry as his own.  Continuing to lick and nip at Harry's exposed flesh he excided moans, groans and whimpers from the Gryffindor, edging ever slowly to Harry's bellybutton. 

    "Oh God, do you have any clue to the therapy I'm going to need, its disgusting seeing you two like that."  Severus glared darkly and Harry was in a similar mood a being interrupted but soon lightened up, realising that Draco was almost completely better.

    "You woke up."  Harry said in a strained voice, he was after all still half clothed and pinned to a bed.

    "It's a little hard to sleep with all the bloody noise coming from this room."

    "Sorry 'bout that."  Harry had the decency to blush, but Sev was still glairing at the blond for interrupting them for the second time that day.

    "Well,"  said Draco impatiently, "there was a reason you sent that God-awful letter, do you or don't you want to find out about Voldemort?  I might as well get it over with, and I'm sure you'll want to hear what I know, if you can work it out."  

    "Why would we have to work it out?"  Asked Harry as Severus rolled off the top of him, gracefully realising his hands from their vice grip.

    "Because the information was spelled by Voldemort like the un-plottable spell on Hogwarts, it's un-speakable."

    Harry rolled his eyes, how like Voldemort to be so melodramatic. 

~*~*~TBC~*~*~

A/N:  I think this chappy was a little bit more light hearted than the others, except for maybe the whole, Draco getting beaten up thing.  Sev seems abit OOC to me, but I don't feel like changing it. 

Lee Lee Potter:  Glad you liked it!

Lexi:  The Cor Onyx will be turning up again; I just have to work out how…

Snape Coolgirl:  Harry thinks he should have been a Slytherin cos of the Sorting Hat, and because he feels he has some evil in him, or that's how I see it.  I might try putting some POV's (Including Sev's) But I'm crappy at them so I might just give it ago and then scrap it. 

Xikum: The poem is from book 2, just after Bilbo gives Frodo his dwarf-mail, it doesn't really have anything to do with what I'm writing but I loved it.  It just sounded really sad and mournful (Ah what a lovely person I am.) and I had to put it in!  Glad you like it!

FODmonkey!:  Thankies!  I live to torment!  Its soooo much fun!  But here's the new chappy, and don't crucify me for it, I just found it funny writing the Harry/Sev bits, I just didn't really plan on them turning out like this!  =D 

*Smiles sweetly* what would I have to bribe you with for reviews?  *Spots a police officer and starts to whistle innocently with her hands behind he back* "Wasn't me, didn't do it, can't prove a thing!"  


	11. It’s Not Some Conspiracy Theory

    "Um, how about some lunch first?"  Harry asked when he was completely dressed and a little less hot and bothered.

    "First good idea that's come out of your mouth all day Potter."  Harry sighed; he obviously wasn't going to be able to have a completely civil conversation with Malfoy for a long time.  

    The house elves, living up to their usual talent for overdoing things supplied them with a table overflowing with food, drinks of all sorts, and sweets.   

    "Thank you." Harry smiled at the house elf, which squeaked in delight and disappeared in a flash.

    "So…" Harry attempted to fill the uneasy silence.  "How have you been?"  The moment the words left Harrys mouth he mentally hit himself over the head.  

    "Positively fantastic Potter, I went on this lovely little picnic a few days ago and this morning I was playing Croquet on the lawn with my darling father, its all been rather delightful.  And how about you?"  The voice dripped a level of sarcasm that even Severus would have been hard pushed to beat. 

    "Sorry," Harry mumbled, "stupid question."

    "Yes, hugely.  Now are we going to eat, or do you want to say grace?" The suggestion was laid out with the explicit message that any attempt at 'grace' would be scorned.  

    Harry transfigured a sofa out of a quill and sat down, resting on Severus who sat next to him.  Draco lounged on the love seat like he owned the place and then sat up and daintily picked up a plate and some sandwiches, obviously annoyed about not sitting at a proper table to eat, as every self respecting Malfoy would do.

    "Would you two mind not sitting so close together, I'm trying to eat and all I keep seeing in my head is the hideous spectacle I witnessed this morning."

    "Mr. Malfoy, may I enquire as to why you are so adverse to myself and Harry's choice in partnership?"  The tone was cold and formal.

    "Nothing really, only that your old enough to be his father, you're a Slytherin, and he was sorted into Gryffindor, even if he does have Slytherin traits.  Also, I don't see why an intellectual person such as your self would be interested in some moron who doesn't even have the decency to get dressed right away when someone comes round.  I just think that as Slytherin head you should be picking a far more respectable choice of partner"

    "I warn you Mr. Malfoy, I _am_ your head of house.  For safety reasons I would warn you away from saying such things about the man I have chosen to love."

    "Whoa, you're serious about this?"

    "Very."  Said Harry, his heart racing.  He knew that Severus loved him, but he had never expected the man to just come out and say it like that, so openly. 

    Draco eyed them with suspicion before shrugging and returning to his sandwiches.  Harry and Severus tucked in as well. 

    "So, school starts back again in two days."  Harry attempted conversation again after carefully searching for a neutral topic in his head for the last five minutes.  

    "Yes, if I'm still free to go to classes without fear of my father trying to remove me from them, I might actually enjoy the distraction they provide."  Harry groaned silently, was every thing he ever said going to be stupidly tactless?

    "I'm sure Dumbledore will protect you from your father."  

    "I'm sure Dumbledore will not know of my fathers intentions."  Said Draco pointedly, "and Potter, let me get this straight, I don't need protecting from any one, I can look after myself."

    "No one is saying you can't Mr. Malfoy, but you father is on the board of Governors, it might be hard to keep you here with out the Headmasters help."  Even as he said it Severus silently wondered if Albus would help the boy at all.  If they told the old man the truth, Sev was sure he would jump at the chance of having a second spy in the death eater ranks, and get Draco to take the Dark Mark, Severus would not with that fate on anyone bar Voldemort himself.  He knew just what sort of personal hell it was. 

    "Call me Draco not Mr. Malfoy, I'm not my father."

    "Very well."

    "I can look after myself.  I just have to find a place to stay until classes start.  I can get the rest of the bored under my thumb, they have known me since I was little, my father always taught me it was better to have connections every where.  They will all be eager to 'look after' me now mother has, well..."  Draco trailed off.

    "You're quite welcome to stay here until school starts Draco, I'm sure I can find an empty room you can stay in."

    "Fine."  Draco said, relieved, he had been hoping that Severus would suggest that, he really did have no where better to go, he had a few non-Death Eater friends, but most of them were ether recovering after the battle, dead or his father was well aware of them and so he would be an obvious target if he stayed with them.

    "I will try to set up a room close to here, but I will have to inform Albus, it would be a little difficult not to."

    "I really hate that man, he is a manipulative asshole." Draco muttered.  Harry was starting to wonder if he was the only one who hadn't realised this long before.  He voiced these thoughts and Severus chuckled.

    "I told you, Gryffindors worship the ground he walks on, I'm sure you were never given any reason to think otherwise.  Most Slytherins though were taught to dislike him from birth.  I think if you mix the two opinions together you get the real Albus if there is such a thing.  He will do anything to get what needs to be done, done.  That doesn't make him evil."  Severus absently rubbed the mark on his arm.

    "Still, is there anyway not to tell him?"

    "I'll do my best."  Severus finished his food and reached out for a mug of tea.  He disliked it greatly, but the only alternative was Pumpkin Juice.  Sipping it quietly he started to think, Harry had Ron's funeral tomorrow.  He bitterly wished he could go with him.  Harry had not really said much about it, but he had found the letter next to Draco's this morning informing him of the time and place.  They would have to find out what Draco knew before that.

    Harry set down his plate after eating only half of what was on it and then rested his head on Severus's shoulder as Draco finished eating.

    "Draco, is what you know about Voldemort useful?"  A very serious atmosphere filled the room at the comment.

    "Yes.  I'm not actually sure any one but my father and Voldemort know.  I don't think Voldemort really wanted even my father to, but it was necessary because he had to have Lucius able to access Hogwarts at all times, that's why he got my father to become a governor.  He needed to be able to get someone inside Hogwarts any time without having to explain himself." 

    "So he could get to something?"

    "Noooo."  Said Draco, trying to point Harry toward the answer, "not someTHING."

    "Someone then?"

    "Yes!  Sort of."  Draco grinned; this might just turn out to be easier than he'd thought.  He might not be able to tell Harry out right, but Harry seemed to be doing fine with hints.

    "Me?"

    "No."

    "Um, Albus?"

    "No."

    "Sev?"

    "No.  Someone who's not meant to be here."

    "You?"

    "No, why in Slytherins name would Voldemort spend so much effort to get at me if all he had to do was stop me going to school in the first place.  He would have been perfectly capable of it.  He has my father under his thumb."

    "OK, but I can't think of anyone else."

    "Wasn't it funny in second year?"  Draco said suddenly.

    "What's that got to do with it?"

    "Oh yes, when every one thought you were someone you were not!  That was brilliant fun!"  Draco continued acting as if Harry hadn't said a word.

    "There is someone Polyjuiced so every one thinks there some one else?  Oh my god is it Oliver, he has been so nice to me, why would he do that!  Oh my god, Oliver is an agent for Voldemort!"

    "No, damn it Potter!  It's not some Conspiracy theory to get the Boy Who Lived.  It's To..."  But Draco didn't continue.  He was on the floor clutching his head in his hands crying out in agony before he had finished the first word. 

    Harry rushed to his side and shakily Draco stood up, batting away Harrys out stretched hand.  

    "Bloody Spell."  He growled.  "Try to stop being such a stupid prat Potter.  I'm trying to explain it to you, stop being so damn insecure, it's not about you!  I'm trying to give you the best clues I can, you are being deliberately Obtuse!" 

    Harry glare but sat down, this was going to be one fucked up game of Charades.   

~*~*~Tbc~*~*~

A/N:  Hello people, long time no see!  Well, this is an un betaed chappy, Lexi is ill (One two three, all together now, "Awwwww")  so Big Hugs to her, and hope she feels better soon.  

I'm just gona put this chappy up now though cos I haven't posted in forever so please forgive the fact there will be more mistakes than usual.

Lee Lee Potter:  Yup, I like writing playful, but sometimes (most of the time)  I'm In too much of a bad mood to write fun stuff!

Brian: Ugh, oh well, I'll fix that later, I'm going to finish the story and then maybe I'll take it all away and fix it and re-post it.  Thanks for pointing it out.

Devin:  Thank you, I liked that chappy, but I think that's cos I like Draco, I had to re-write this chapter like 4 times though cos I'm having trouble keeping Draco in character.

Stephanie:  Aw thank you so much, Praise like that makes me glow!

Moraco:  Tee Hee, tickling is fun!  

Xikum:  Mm, I never thought of that, I guess Luc would have to be a hypocrite

oh well.  =)

Snape coolgirl:  LOL I don't know why but Sev strikes me as the over possessive type.

FODMonkey:  Hullo, yeah, lil bit of Dray torturing but all in a good cause.  WooHoo, I have the internet back!  I'll stop complaining bout blue yonder now!  

See you all next chappy (Hopefully I'll have it out sooner)  and don't forget to feed the author, the "Go"  button is just down there!


End file.
